


Rescue

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Coda 3.20, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is worried about Steve going to South Korea again.</p>
<p>Coda for 3.20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

            “It’ll be okay babe.” Danny came up behind Steve, who was mostly dressed, in his BDUs or military fatigues. Steve was just finishing buttoning up the jacket. “You will bring Freddie home and it’ll be okay.” The men met each other’s eyes in the full length mirror.

            “Who you trying to convince Danno?” Steve smirked, “Me or yourself?” It was said in jest, but it was quietly spoken.

            Danny buried his face in Steve’s back, not wanting to face having Steve look at him. Mumbling from where Danny had his face buried in Steve’s back, “I might be a little nervous about you going to Korea again.”

            Steve turned in Danny’s embrace. “Look at me.” He lifted Danny’s face. “I’ll be back. I promise. There is no way I would cross the border. I won’t even be near the border. This is a simple recovery mission to bring back Freddie.”

            With a huff Danny buried his face in Steve’s chest. “You said that last time.” Danny paused and Steve could feel his hot, wet breath on his chest through his jacket. “A simple trade. Easy Danny. I’ve done this before. Look what happened, huh?”

            “Danny.” Tightly Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, then Steve kissed Danny’s hair. “I will have Cath with me and I promise we are only on the ground for 12 hours and I will be heading home.” Steve murmured in to Danny’s hair. “I won’t do anything stupid or heroic. I’m just bringing Freddie home to his family. Kelly and his parents deserve that.”

            Danny chuckled at that. “It isn’t in your nature not to be heroic.” Looking up Danny had a hang-dog look on his face. “I just, I’ve got a bad feeling about this babe. I’m sorry. Your record and the Korea’s are not very good. Especially North Korea, what with Wo Fat still on the loose. I don’t know if I should trust you alone that close to a hostile country.” Steve leaned down and kissed Danny with a tenderness that had Danny sighing.

            “What was it I said? I’ll think about you the whole time?” Steve smiled and rapidly kissed him again.

            Squeezing Steve around the mid-section, Danny put his feet on the tips of Steve’s steel toed military issued boots. “Stop that. You almost didn’t make it home alive asshole. Don’t do this to me.”

            “Look Danny. I have to do this.” The sadness was in his eyes and Danny understood. They had the discussion about Freddie and everything involving the return of his remains, plus Steve and Freddie’s friendship. When it looked like Freddie was going to be returned Steve and Danny had sat on the beach one night talking about Freddie and BUDs for hours.

            “I know that. _Leave no man behind_. I get that, but this time Steve I am just,” he huffed out a breath and kissed Steve deeply. “Come home okay. Just come back to me in one piece. Please?”

            The doorbell rang which signaled Cath’s arrival. “I love you Danny. I will come back to you. I promise.” Steve kissed Danny back. The men let go of each other.

            “I’ll go let Cath in.” Danny turned and headed down the stairs. He opened the door and managed an imitation of a smile at Catherine. “Hey Cath.” Catherine was dressed in her military fatigues or BDUs, too.

            “Hey Danny how’s our boy?” She took her hat off and then she entered the house.

            Danny just looked up the stairs and softly said, “Just bring him home. Okay?”

            She smiled tightly. “Yeah, everything in my power Danny.” Reaching out to clap him on the shoulder Cath squeezed.

            “Let’s go get Freddie.” Steve came down the stairs and as usual he took Danny’s breathe away.

            Cath let go of his shoulder and headed back out the door toward her Corvette she called over her shoulder. “See you in a couple days Danny.” Then disappeared through the trellis.

“Danny.” Steve looked skeptical for a moment.

            “Just go you goof. Be safe.” Danny was smiling, but it did not reach his eyes.

            Steve leaned in and kissed him deeply. “I love you Danno. I’ll be home in 48 hours.”

            The flow of words interrupted when Danny dove in for another kiss he clutched Steve tight around the waist. “Don’t say I promise. That always leads to bad things.” Steve laughed mirthlessly.

            They let go of each other and Steve walked out the door. Danny leaned on the door jamb as he watched him go. “Hey Danno!” Steve stood at the trellis on his way through. “I’ll think about you the whole time.” With that Steve turned and headed toward Cath and the Corvette.

            Danny stood there Danny felt his heart clench. “Why do I _know_ you are going to get into trouble?” With a sigh Danny closed the door and leaned on it. “God protect them.”

 

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT have this beta read by my beta goddess. I wanted to get it posted and I have drowned her this weekend with other stuff :) So ALL errors are mine. I own them, they own me, and we are one :)
> 
> As usual con crit is welcome. Kudos appreciated. Comments always answered.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
